<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Autumn / Halloween One Shots by direnightshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578861">A Collection of Autumn / Halloween One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/direnightshade/pseuds/direnightshade'>direnightshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/direnightshade/pseuds/direnightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Halloween/Autumn one shots involving AD characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Collection of Autumn / Halloween One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you</span>
  <em>
    <span> sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question is posed with such confidence, almost as if Adam hadn’t just screamed as loudly as you when one of the haunted house actors had made their way through the line to scare a large swath of the crowd. Admittedly, he is just as fearful about being here as you are, he just won’t ever voice such thoughts aloud. Not when he’s trying to impress you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all this time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you reiterate for the umpteenth time tonight. “Of course I do. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” His head nods vehemently, like a bobble-head that’s been tapped just a little too hard. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but snort at his response, eyes rolling of their own accord. He doesn’t have to admit that he’s on edge about being here, you can see it plain as day in the way that he’s acting. Screams from inside the attraction can be heard, and instinctively you reach for him, your hands wrapping around his bicep to hug yourself close to him. Adam turns to press a kiss to your forehead, muttering to you that it’ll be alright just as the doors part to allow the two of you entry after nearly an hour's wait in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first room is decorated to look like a jail; red paint is splattered onto the walls to simulate blood, and various zombie decor is scattered throughout the space to give a gruesome effect. Already, the unease has settled in, and you grip Adam with as much strength as you can muster, keeping yourself plastered to his side as the two of you step further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, doing his best to put up a front of being unimpressed and unbothered by the room. “There’s nothing in here, it’s all just decorations and shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You exhale a whine, eyes darting around in search of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that can potentially pop out and scare you. “I don’t know, Adam, I</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sentence dies on your tongue the moment that a man dressed as a zombie in prison garb leaps out from one of the mock jail cells, his loud shriek along with an accompanying strobing light elicits a scream of terror on your part as well as Adam’s. It’s an instinctual reaction, the way that Adam shoves you in front of him to shield himself from the cause of his fright, and it’s this action that causes you to scream even louder in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shove me in front of you, you dick,” you cry out as the fear ebbs away to laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sorry.” Seeming to come back to himself, he immediately corrects his error and draws you back to his side, a protective arm wrapped around you when he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, your eyes sweep back and forth, and back and forth, searching for any hint of more terror that is sure to head your way. To your left you spot what looks to be a man in a cell and you lift a hand to point. “There’s someone in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam turns to look, and quickly, he shakes his head in response. “No. No, that’s a dummy. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you step forward with the intention of walking past the cell. You’re nearly all the way past when a hand reaches through the makeshift bars and grabs your elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another scream rips through the room involuntarily, the sound echoed by one produced by Sackler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he yells out into the room, clutching you tighter to his side even as he startles into a jump. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Don’t do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re unable to help yourself, once again bursting into a fit of laughter. “I’m sorry! They grabbed me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous laughter fills the space until the two of you make your way successfully out of this room and into the next. Unlike the last room, this new one resembles an old, decrepit home; the wallpaper is stained and torn, exposing old wooden slats of the hold mock home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whisper to yourself, still clinging to Sackler for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he says, just as he’d done in the last room. His confidence has seemed to return, though neither of you is certain for just how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grumble of mild irritation sounds in response to his words. “That’s what you said last time,” you quip, the two of you making your way slowly but surely throughout the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden movement catches your eye to your right as a large photo on the wall drops to reveal a man in a mask just as they lunge out towards you. Both you and Adam scream in unison, and his instinct to get away from the scare as quickly as possible causes him to drag you with him as he flings himself at the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you aren’t safe there either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another photo drops, and just like with the man on the opposite side of the room, this actor scares the two of just as badly as the first. Adam’s quick to grab you like before, this time hurriedly pushing you out of the room and into the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the rooms carry on in the same fashion, with both you and Adam inadvertently scaring each other while also being scared by the actors within the confines of the haunted house attraction. By the time the two of you exit, stepping out into the cool night air, you’re winded and your hearts are racing a mile a minute, thumping wildly in your respective chests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> haunted house partner,” you tease, thumping a hand against your chest in a vain effort to get your heart to slow its crazed beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughs, any and all fear he’d displayed now left behind in the confines of the attraction. It’s like watching a light switch flick from off to on as his signature grin makes a reappearance. “Yeah, but you had fun though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes roll of their own accord, head nodding in spite of yourself. “Yeah, yeah. So what if I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kid,” he says, reaching to put an arm around you once more as screams filter out from the haunted house, “what do you say we go grab us a bite to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and some cider!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sackler chuckles, turning to press a kiss to your forehead. “And some cider.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>